


Death's Daughter

by GlisteningSunlight



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlisteningSunlight/pseuds/GlisteningSunlight
Summary: Taylor Hebert triggers in the locker with a black notebook and the power to see people's names above their heads.
Relationships: Taylor Hebert/Lisa Wilbourn
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	1. Corpse 1.1

Class ended in five minutes.

I’d been looking forward to the time we’d start discussing capes since the start of the semester, but now that it finally arrived, I simply couldn’t focus. I fidgeted, drawing concentric circles on the worksheet we were supposed to be working on. My mind kept going back to the Death Note, the black notebook in my backpack with which, if the instructions were to be believed, I could kill anyone with the stroke of a pen. 

Mr. Gladly, the black-haired man standing at the front of the classroom, was clearly excited about what he was talking about. He was gesturing wildly with his hands, and pointing at various students in the classroom to make his points. I looked back at the clock. Four minutes and forty-five seconds, four minutes and thirty, four minutes and fifteen...

I turned my focus back to the numbers and letters swimming around my vision. I knew the letters were names, but I still had no idea what the numbers were. Ever since the locker, these names and numbers had been swimming around my vision, floating over everyone’s heads. I had a theory that the numbers were lifespans, but that had no evidence to back it up, and I highly doubted that for other reasons, chief of which was that there was no colon where there should have been one as if on a clock face, and the numbers never seemed to stop moving. It was a continuous stream of information that fed into my head. If I tried to think about it or concentrated on it too much, it gave me a headache.

Mr. Gladly’s tone changed. Apparently, there would be homework for the weekend. It was easy homework at that. All we had to do was to think about capes and how they impacted the world around us, making a list if we wanted to. On Monday, the people who thought of the most points would receive treats from the vending machine. A cheer rose up from the gathered students at that. Seemed like a dumb assignment, if you really thought about it.

Charles Gladly was one of those teachers who thought that he was everyone's favorite, mostly because he was the type to give “fun” assignments like mock trials, and assign lots of group work so people could hang out and talk with their friends in class. I wonder how he’d react if he heard my opinion on the subject. Would it shatter his self-image?

I got up from my seat with a sigh, and quickly walked to the door. Madison Clements stuck her leg out to trip me, but I avoided it easily. I walked out of the classroom, through the crowded hallways, and up the stairs to the third floor. I was heading for the girls bathroom, my sanctuary during lunch hour. I hid my backpack in the trash bin by the sink, walked into a stall, and closed the door. Almost instantly, I heard the door open. Footsteps lightly clicked on the tile floor, then, the knock.

“Occupied,” I called out, a touch of nervousness in my voice.

“Oh my god, it’s Taylor,” whoever it was squealed.

Shit.

“Yeah, do it,” another girl whispered. Madison, probably. The first person who was talking had to have been Emma. Suddenly, a colored blotch of something, juice, obscured my vision. I then felt a chill as liquid exploded on my head. 

I looked up, only to be hit in the face by something that looked, and smelled, like expired grape juice. The bottle it had come from hit me in the face a second later. The juice stung my eyes as it ran down my hair and into my sweater. I brought my hands up to cover them. Too late, I thought.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps leading out of the bathroom, and I knew I was alone.  
I slowly walked out of the stall. Thank god I’d hid my backpack, so my art project was fine, as was the Death Note.

I took the latter out of my backpack. It would be so easy to just go Carrie on the school. The problem was that people would inevitably notice if half the population of the shithole that was Winslow High suddenly died. Plus, I wasn’t sure it couldn’t be traced back to me. If it could be traced back to me, I couldn’t have that. And that was if the Death Note even worked. It might completely fail, and then where would I be? 

Well, anyway, it looked like I’d failed to tye-dye my clothes, but at least my backpack, my art midterm, and the Death Note were alright. Still, I couldn’t go to art class like this. I’d drop it off in the classroom on my way to the exit. 

I tried not to dwell on the fact that Emma, leader of the trio and queen of Winslow High School, had once been my best friend.


	2. Corpse 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor goes grocery shopping and tries out the Death Note.

When I got home, I took a long shower to wash the juice out of my hair. After my shower, I walked towards the basement, flicked on the light, and descended into my domain to work on my costume.

I had purchased a white bodysuit from a fitness center and made the necessary modifications; namely, grafting long white sleeves onto a short-sleeved frame. On each sleeve, I had embroidered a capital K in an old Germanic font. My mask was a ski mask I had bought from the same fitness center that I had gotten the bodysuit from.

After I had finished working on my costume, there were at least two hours left until sunset. My plan was for my first night out in costume to be this weekend, and it was Friday. That meant I had about 24 hours to prepare.

The door made a soft click as it closed behind me. My father was still at the Docks, so he probably wouldn’t get back until at least midnight.

I checked the time, it was 3:30 PM, Winslow High was just out. This meant that the students who were gang members would be heading to their meetings and such. I’d worry about that later, when sunset was closer. 

For now, I had a more pressing matter to deal with. If I was going to go out in costume, I had to know how my power worked. I didn’t, and that was a problem.

The letters over other people's heads were names, yes, but when in costume, the name that showed was different, more like a cape name than a human one. This begged the question: If I wrote something like “Lung”, or “Mannequin” down in my Death Note, would that kill them? Did it depend on whether or not they were in costume? Did the Death Note even work?

All this was on my mind as I reached the sporting goods store. I had to buy pepper spray, rope, and belt loops to hold the pepper spray and rope. The climate-controlled air hit me when I walked into the sporting goods store. Footballs, tennis rackets, and other outdoor paraphernalia lay around the store on racks and shelves. I walked to the side of the store, where the pepper spray was. After paying for my gear, I left the store. The bell that signaled customers jingled as I closed the door.

It was starting to rain, and as I walked along the pavement, I was getting wetter. I quickened my pace.

Suddenly, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, and I heard a male voice. It had a vaguely Asian accent.

“...the children, just shoot. Doesn’t matter their names, just shoot. You see one lying on the ground? Shoot the little bitch twice more to be sure. You give them no chances to be clever or lucky. Understand?”

That was probably the ABB. The concerning thing, however, was that it sounded like they were going to kill children. That wasn’t a good thing at all, and I had to stop it.

No, I couldn’t stop it, I had to be discreet.

My head whipped around, and as I noted the name above the first person’s head, I was quickly told by a combination of intuition and his tattoos (Chinese-style dragons) that this person was probably Lung.

I ran away as quickly as I could, but I heard footsteps behind me.. Ducking into an alley, I wrote his name down on the notepad I kept in my pocket for future reference.

Kenta Okomaru

I quickly walked home. A short time ago, I’d read that an easy way to get someone following you to lose you is to turn right three times. I did so, and I was confident that the person following me had lost me.

I decided, I would go home, change into my costume, and go back out to test if this guy really was Lung.

After I had changed, there was only one thing left to do.

I decided that, if I used my power, I needed a good alibi. There was a pocket on the wrist of one of the sleeves of the white bodysuit. I put a small bell in there to mislead people. If my suspicions were correct, and I could control people before their death, then I could make it so that when I rang the bell three times, the person whose name I had written in the Death Note would die.

The door made a soft click as I closed it behind me. It had taken me almost an hour to change into my costume and prepare the business with the bell, so it was dark now. 

I crept quietly down the street, the spring wind gently tickling my face. It was the perfect night for a walk, or for a new superhero to try out their powers for the first time. I was elated.

When I got to the place where the person I thought was Lung stood, the name, Kenta Okomaru, still above his head. Numbers shifted and danced above him. I didn’t register what it meant then, but it looked like they were counting down to zero before my very eyes.

I took out the Death Note, my hands trembling.

I opened the first page, and found more instructions that I had remembered there being when I had opened it, just the once before.

**Death Note. How to Use It**

> The human whose name is written in this note shall die.
> 
> This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.
> 
> If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.
> 
> If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.
> 
> After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

The instructions went on and on, for many a page. The “paper” that the instructions were written on looked to be made of something resembling human flesh. I put that happy thought out of my mind for a moment.

The instructions mentioned details, so it logically followed that someone could be controlled before their death. The implications of this opened in my mind like a blooming rose.

I flipped past the instructions, got to the page where I was to write Lung’s name, and wrote 'Kenta Okomaru, heart attack' in small, neat letters. Forty seconds later, Kenta Okomaru, Lung, sucked in a breath, doubled over, and fell to the ground.

The Dragon of Kyushu was dead, and the Death Note was for real.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone,
> 
> You just read the first chapter of Death's Daughter, a Worm/Death Note fanfiction I'm hoping to write.
> 
> I have a rough outline of where I want it to go, but this is all that I have written so far. I'll post as I write.
> 
> The first chapter is pretty short (about 800 words), but future chapters, especially when the story really gets going, will be longer.


End file.
